The prior art already discloses an aircraft nacelle rear section formed of two halves defining:                a central part intended to a house a turbojet engine,        a cold air annular flow path positioned around said central part, and        at least one six o'clock cavity positioned under said central part.        
In such a prior-art device, the six o'clock cavity, the name of which derives from its position on the circular cross section of the section of nacelle (by analogy with the position of the hands on a clock face), is intended to accommodate various ducts and electric cables intended for the operation of the turbojet engine and of the nacelle.
Because of the proximity of the turbojet engine to this six o'clock cavity, the temperatures inside this cavity may reach extremely high values.
This is very troublesome for the components situated inside this cavity, particularly for the electric cables, which when exposed to heat may seriously malfunction or even catch fire.